hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Bazooka
This page refers to the Gun-type Weapon. Were you were looking for Bazooka & Bazooka Bros. The Bazooka (and Golden Bazooka) are among the strongest gun-type weapons in most games. They also occasionally have special properties, such as hitting multiple targets. In the latest games, they allow the player to target the explosion directly, but they only have 20 seconds to move it. The time is extended if the Watch or Timer is equipped. The explosion can hit multiple enemies, although those closer to the center are damaged more. =Bazooka= War of the Worlds VII: Y3K In this game, the Bazooka is dropped after defeating Brentbot at the second tower of Cole's Tower. He also drops the TM 27, which is Bazooka Blast. Afterwards, in the same tower, Michael will also sell you additional Bazookas for 10,000z each. Bazooka: *Base attack: 105 War of the Worlds VIII: Memories of Gaia The Bazooka is bough near the Pillbug by the Hunting Site for 70. Bazooka Base Damage: 70 Miss Chance: 1/16 Equipped by: Kyler War of the Worlds X: Shadows of Skies The Bazooka's location is found in the Baha Room, which requires Neo Bahamut to be defeated. Bazooka Base Damage: 117 Accuracy: 118 Equipped by: Kyler Special: Long Range, Target War of the Worlds XI: Destiny's Call The Bazooka is a reward for defeating Moonstone. Bazooka Base Damage: 85 Slots: 1 untied Equipped by: Ulysses War of the Worlds XII: Return of Ruteor Bazooka Base Damage: 117 Accuracy: 118 Equipped by: Kyler Special: Long Range, Target. =Rocket Launcher= The Rocket Launcher is considered a weaker version of the Bazooka. That is because it has the targeting ring in many games. War of the Worlds X: Shadows of Skies The Rocket Launcher is dropped by the Rocket Dragon. Rocket Launcher Base Damage: 75 Accuracy: 110 Equipped by: Kyler Special: Long Range, Target War of the Worlds XII: Return of Ruteor Rocket Launcher Base Damage: 96 Accuracy: 110 Equipped by: Kyler Special: Target =Golden Bazooka= The strongest gun-type weapon, for a while, was the Golden Bazooka. It is usually obsenely powerful. However, in some games, there are stronger. The MK-Lamda and Tank Cannon are stronger than it. In War of the Worlds VIII: Memories of Gaia, this item is called a Heavy Bazooka. War of the Worlds VIII: Memories of Gaia The Golden Bazooka is considered the Heavy Bazooka in this game. It is not as powerful as it is in most games. It is found in the upper left-most coffin in Boo's House. Heavy Bazooka Base Damage: 90 Miss Chance: 1/8 Equipped by: Kyler War of the Worlds X: Shadows of Skies In this game, the Golden Bazooka is the best item found without challenging the Colosseum, and is dropped by Yoki Alpha Golden Bazooka Base Damage: 150 Accuracy: 108 Equipped by: Kyler Special: Long Range, Target War of the Worlds XI: Destiny's Call The Gold Bazooka was originally Dropped by WarOnyx. However, that was far too soon for an End-game weapon, so it was changed to being dropped by Spider Garnet. Gold Bazooka Base Damage: 200 Slots: 2 Untied Equipped by: Ulysses Special: +7 Strength, +7 Speed. War of the Worlds XII: Return of Ruteor The Golden Bazooka is Kyler's best weapon, and is dropped by Blette Alpha. Golden Bazooka Base Damage: 150 Accuracy: 200 Equipped by: Kyler Special: Long Range, Target Category:Gun-Type Category:Nyntindois Items